Moving On
by rockhotch31
Summary: After a lightening strike devastated their home, my OC Zach Hotchner and his wife are getting their life back together. And with some extra news for Aaron, Beth, Jack, Dave and the team. This is a continuation of my ongoing series with Hotch having two sons. Yet, it is a standalone story. The team in this story is from S11.
1. Chapter 1

**My brain finally gets to win! While I was writing the Matt and Reid story, this one kept creeping in. And you, my dear readers get to catch up on a couple I know you've wanted to hear more about.**

 **All rights to the** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios. No more rant. I'm just looking forward to #ShadowWolvesTV.**

 **That said; I've made all you loyal readers a promise. I will keep Aaron Hotchner alive in my stories.**

 **I keep my promises.**

 ***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

The Friday before Ash Wednesday, Pete and Lisa Stanlovsky welcomed Zach and Caleigh into their home along with Lexie. Lex bounded in and immediately engaged a now crawling Amelia in a game of _chase me if you can_. The two couples laughed. "That's a load of pressure off," Lisa smiled. Zach and Caleigh looked at her as Pete headed to the garage. Lisa shook her head. "With her crawling, she's into everything. And I mean everything. I caught her an hour ago having a wonderful time with the toilet bowl water," she recounted, shaking her head.

Zach and Caleigh laughed. "I'm glad Lex is giving her the distraction," Zach smiled, taking the beer Pete offered.

Pete offered the next one to Caleigh, pulling the cap off the bottle. Caleigh smiled at him. "That's Lisa's."

"Cal?" Lisa asked, taking the beer from her husband.

Caleigh looked her cousin in the eye. "You've kept how many of my secrets. Please keep one more."

"You both know the damn pressure we've been getting from our families," Zach added.

Pete shook his head. "Just a little like what we went through with my Polish family?" He and Zach laughed together.

Lisa brightly smiled. "Really Cal?"

Caleigh nodded. "Really; I think this time is real," she smiled. Lisa looked at her. "I just feel different. And it's a good kind of different."

"Oooo you are PG," Lisa smiled, pulling Caleigh into a hug.

Pete slapped Zach's shoulder. "Congrats man," he smiled.

Zach shook his head. "Until she misses a second month and Dr. Navarro confirms it, I'm not completely celebrating." He looked at his two best friends. "Until then, you two gotta back us. We've got the big family sendoff tomorrow night at dad and Beth's with me heading to spring training. And like you two, they'll notice that Cal isn't drinking."

Caleigh looked at Lisa. "My story is I had too much here while enjoying the lasagna that smells absolutely amazing."

"We got you," Pete said. "You two know better. Just keep us in the loop."

"You know better," Zach smiled.

The couples enjoyed a wonderful evening talking over the new Georgia house and Zach and Caleigh's plans for the next few months. The hugs after Amelia got tucked in for the night were heartfelt. "We love you both," Lisa said as the Hotchners put on their coats.

"The feeling is mutual," Zach said. "And you know that as well." Lisa and Caleigh shared another hug.

"Yeah my friend, we do," Pete said, pulling Zach into a hug. "Good luck this season bro."

"Thanks man," Zach said, pulling Lisa into a hug as Pete did the same with Caleigh.

-00CM00-

The Hotchner and Graystone families had a wonderful afternoon together with Zach cooking ribs on the grill. Beth helped him "Q" them, as in adding the BBQ sauce and put them in the oven to finish them off.

Dave looked at Caleigh. "You're not drinking?"

Caleigh smiled. "Uncle Dave, Lisa and I had a girls' night, which I needed while the guys laughed at Amelia and Lex. Two bottles of wine got killed."

Dave held up his hand. "Say no more my luvs," he smiled, kissing her temple. "I have full buy in on girls' night."

"Since when," Aaron snarked, walking by him. Zach pointed at his dad with a smile, taking a drink of his beer.

Mike looked at his sister. "Why are you going down to Georgia now?"

"Because Mike, the builders are getting close to us making decisions. I want to be there," Caleigh smiled. "Someone has to."

"Decisions?" Mike asked.

"Paint colors for the walls. Color and scheme of back tile in the kitchen. Carpet colors; and in which room. Where do we want tile or wood flooring? What color and kind do we want all the cabinets the house needs?"

Zach shook his head. "Mike, our contractor's email to us had nearly forty questions. Someone needs to be there to answer them. It's the part of the build process that is a bit overwhelming that we didn't think about back then. Caleigh says she can do it."

Aaron looked at Zach. "And since you'll be in spring training….."

Zach shook his head again. "Dad, I have full buy-in on Cal's decisions. And you know we'll talk."

Aaron smiled. "I know that son."

"We've got a townhouse rented. Pedro and Josh have already got our new bed set up with them having a key to let the delivery guys in. We just have to put on the sheets that Cal bought to sleep in it Monday night after we get there. Pete came over this morning and helped me load up the truck with the stuff Cal has already bought from our insurance check."

"Such as?" Tom asked.

Caleigh smiled at her dad. "First off, some of the clothes we had to replace. Towels for the bathrooms. Dad, you don't want to know the list. But with me down there, I can work on it every day. We are slowly putting a home back together."

Dave softly smiled. "Sounds like you got a plan."

"Cal does Uncle Dave," Zach said, shaking his head. "I'll be the soon absent husband in spring training. This is why I want to get down there a day or so early and help her."

Dave shook his head. "I've always said you're good kid," he smiled, rubbing Zach's shoulder.

Jack looked at Zach. "And by the time I get down there?"

Zach and Caleigh smiled. "We'll have a fully functioning new home bro," Zach smiled.

"When did the Braves give you time off for a full move-in weekend?" Rachel asked.

Zach smiled. "'Cause you all are going to be there?"

"God damn straight bro," Mike snarled.

Zach smiled more, putting his arm over Caleigh's shoulder. "First weekend in May. We play the Mets in New York Thursday afternoon. I'll be home by eight that night. Skip asked if I'd play Friday night against the Giants and then I could have Saturday and Sunday off. And Monday is an off day until five when we fly to Tampa." He looked at the group. "And you all really don't have to come. Josh and Pedro are more than willing to pitch in. Minnie too, depending on his pitching schedule. He's going to be there Monday to help with all the boxes."

"Honestly," Caleigh said, "filling bedrooms with beds and dressers is not a priority in my world right now. My priority list is getting settled into a livable home for us. Then I start taking care of the extras."

Mike smiled at Zach. "You're going to let her loose spending money?" Caleigh flipped him off. The group all laughed.

"I know she won't go rogue," Zach smiled.

"Zach, are you telling us you don't want us down there?" Aaron asked.

"Dad, we're telling you that while we appreciate all of you offering to help, we want you to know up front that while we have the room for you, we won't have the furniture to sleep in those rooms."

"Aaron, we'd appreciate more your help in June when all the extras start coming in," Caleigh said.

"That said," Zach added, pointing a Mike, "if you can swing the vacation time, we could use you."

Caleigh looked at Sarah. "And I could use you as well. Victoria will have a newborn by then."

Mike smiled at Sarah. "You ready for the flying nine hour freeway drive?"

"You're flying, but not on the freeway Mike. Delta is a corporate sponsor the Braves. I can work the two of you a deal."

"Damnit Zach, you're not paying for our tickets," Mike growled.

"Clean out your ears bro," Zach growled back. "I said _I could work you a deal_ ," he emphasized. "I know better than to offer to pay for your plane tickets." Sarah hammered her fist into Mike's bicep. He looked at the rest of the group, shaking his head at Mike. "My birthday is on a Monday in June; which is a day off for us. All be it flying back from an afternoon game with the Dodgers."

"Damn left coast," Dave said.

Zach pointed at him. "But after that, we've got a six game home stand that goes through Father's Day. And part of the next day off until we have to fly to Toronto. We'd appreciate the help more then, completing our home. And having you there to enjoy it."

"And we'd have Bub," Caleigh smiled.

"There's a bonus," Zach smiled, pulling her close with a wink.

"More help than Mike," Jack zinged. The group roared with laughter. Zach and Jack shared their homerun high five.

"Screw you both," Mike grumbled.

Dave looked at Aaron. "Perfect time for the team's semiannual AL."

Aaron looked at Zach. "You two sure?"

"It's up to you all," Caleigh smiled. "If you want to come in May, that's fine. But it's a hotel or sleeping on air mattresses."

"Send a memo to Cruz dad," Zach smiled. He put a finger into Jack's shoulder. "In between time, you and Beth get to a shoe store. I need a foot size for you for new spikes. The reps will be there the first day the whole team reports." Jack looked at him with a large smile. "Yup bro, you're working a bit this summer."

"Too cool," Jack smiled and then looked at Zach. "But what about Henry? You promised him."

"I didn't forget bro. That's an August project Jack," Zach smiled, rubbing Jack's shoulder. "That's when Will gets his leave." He looked at Beth. "But can you work on the same with JJ so I can get spikes for Henry too?"

Beth smiled. "You know better."

"To quote Penny," Jack smiled. "Most awesome."

Aaron smiled at his sons. "I'll make sure JJ has vacation time then."

"Thanks dad," Zach and Jack said together.

That melted a father's heart. Beth noticed, rubbing his chest with a smile.

###

 **A/N: In one of my previous stories, Zach, actually Hotch, promised Henry he could be a batboy for the Braves with Jack.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zach and Caleigh, along with Aaron, Beth and Jack attended church the next morning at the Greystone's home church with Caleigh's family. The same church Zach and Caleigh got married in. Dave slid into the pew next to Zach as the church bell rang to start the service.

After the service, they all met up at Tom and Rachel's for brunch before the kids and Lex headed towards Atlanta. Dave looked at Zach. "Where was she during the service?" he said, nodding at Lex.

"Sleeping in the backseat of my truck," Zach said. Dave looked at him. "She had her breakfast and took her dump. It's food coma time. And it's not that warm out. Uncle Dave, you taught me too well how to take care of a dog."

Caleigh giggled. "So I shouldn't tell Uncle Dave about you and Lex's grocery store runs?"

Zach gave her the Hotchner glare, earning a laugh from Aaron and Beth.

Zach turned on Dave. "Don't you start on me; when I make a grocery store run with Lex, the AC is full blast. And then I put the windows down; but just enough so she can't jump out. And if I'm doing the grocery store, it's an in and out run."

Caleigh smiled at her mom with a wink. "Get ready for it….."

"She's the biggest hit in the parking lot," Zach smiled. "The ladies and kids gets lots of kisses," Zach smiled at Dave.

"I still haven't got used to you two and your tag team," Dave growled, waving his finger at Zach and Caleigh. Everyone laughed.

Lexie was prowling around the Greystone home on full alert. "What's up with that?" Dave asked.

"She smells Munchkin," Zach said. Dave looked at him. "Rachel's cat; and she's a hunting dog."

"I've got five to one on Munchkin," Mike snickered.

"No bet," Caleb said.

"Munchkin is probably under our bed," Rachel laughed.

"Do you mind if I shut the door before there's a confrontation?" Zach asked, looking at his mother-in-law. Rachel shook her head with a smile.

Zach went down the hallway and loudly laughed as Lex sped by him into the kitchen to Caleigh.

Lex sat down at Caleigh's feet. Zach came into the kitchen, still laughing a bit.

"Bro?" Mike asked.

"Munchkin kicked Lex's ass," Caleb said.

Zach shook his head. "All I heard was a very angry meow."

"She probably took a swipe at Lex's nose with her paw and claws out," Rachel smiled.

Caleigh looked at Lex. "No blood," she smiled. "Munchkin missed."

"Damn," Caleb said. Jack snickered.

Zach shook his head at Lex. "You are a mama's girl." Lex barked her agreement. They group all laughed.

-00CM00-

With brunch done and all the clean-up completed, Jack looked around. "This is the part I hate," he mumbled. Sarah rubbed Mike's back with a shake of her head. Mike put his arm around her.

"You're not the only one Jack," Tom said, rubbing Jack's shoulder.

Jack, growing taller with another growth spurt that now put his head at Beth's breast line, was still no match for his brother and his off season workouts with their dad and Morgan. Zach lifted him off the ground into a hug. "It sucks. I feel the same way bro." He hugged Jack who put his arms around Zach's neck. "But there's Skype. I'll try to check in every day."

Caleigh rubbed his back. "You know Lex and I will," she smiled.

"And we play the Nats in early April. I'll see you then," Zach said.

"Without spikes?"

Zach looked at him. "You know how late being a batboy gets. What comes first? That mom insisted on?"

Jack smiled, looking at Zach. "School."

"Roger that JP," Zach said, putting Jack down. He looked at his watch and then Caleigh. "It's nearly one babe. We gotta get rolling."

Aaron looked at Zach as the group headed outside to the driveway.

Lex barked. "Lexie!" Zach shouted. "Go around the house," he gestured, "and find the spot to whiz." Lex took off.

"If she ferreted out Munchkin, she'll find the Greystone male pee spot," Dave smiled.

Zach looked at Aaron. "What dad?"

"Are you doing the usual drive son?"

Zach smiled. "The Best Western in Gastonia will be home tonight. Again. But that gets us there early afternoon tomorrow. Cal and I hope we can get over to the house and see the progress they've made with our own eyes instead of crappy cell videos."

Aaron looked at him. "You two need that."

"I know dad; we're all in." Zach looked at his dad. "Honestly, I can't wait," he smiled.

Aaron pulled him into a hug. "Son, I know you're an adult with a wonderful wife. But I'm still your dad."

"I get it dad," Zach smiled, tightly hugging Aaron. Caleigh started to share good-byes with her family. "We'll check in tonight and send you vid tomorrow night of the house."

"I get it Zach. We can't wait to see it. Just like you and Caleigh."

"I love you dad." Aaron hugged him tighter.

"I love you too son," he said, letting Zach go and looking at Beth.

Zach pulled Beth into his arms as Aaron pulled Jack, wiping tears to his side. "I love you," Zach said, giving her a hug and kissing her cheek."

"I love you too," Beth said, hugging him. "Have a good season. Please take care of yourself."

"Promise loves," Zach said, kissing her cheek again. "Thank again for all you do with Jack and dad."

Beth pulled out the hug and looked at Zach, rubbing his chin hair. "No garbage about how I might take care of dad?" she evilly eyed Zach.

"TMI," Jack said. Dave roared with laughter.

"Do your damn best," Zach zinged back, kissing Beth's cheek. Beth hugged him with a laugh and let him go. Just then, Lexie loudly barked in the backyard.

Zach looked at Dave. "That's Mudg's granddaughter. She just treed a squirrel who chewed her ass about it. Lex, being a woman, is getting the last word."

"She rocks," Jack smiled.

Zach looked at Dave, shaking his head. "Someday he'll get that."

Dave shook his head. "Don't remind me," Dave sadly smiled. "I'm saying good-bye to one of my two boys." Zach pulled Dave into a hug. "Have a great season Zach. I love you."

"I love you too Uncle Dave."

Jack, wrapped in Aaron's arms standing in front of his dad, wiped away another tear. Beth rubbed his shoulder.

Zach let go of Dave and looked to the other side of the truck. Caleigh was just finishing with her family. Zach whistled for Lex as Dave shouted, "Switch!"

The families changed sides to say good-bye as Lexie sped around the corner of the Greystone home into the front yard. She took one more squat for a pee.

Zach looked at Tom. "Sorry about that," he smiled, hugging his father-in-law.

Tom smiled. "I and my lawn will live. Take care son."

"Thanks Tom," Zach said, hugging Rachel.

"Make sure she takes care of herself," Rachel whispered into Zach's ear. Zach kissed her cheek.

"You know better," he whispered back.

After the good-byes finished, Zach opened his door to the truck and then opened the back door for Lexie. "Lex, get you butt in here before you get in more trouble around here." The group all laughed as Lex sprang into the truck. Zach pulled Jack into another hug. "You still my JP?"

"As long as you're my Z-man," Jack said, hugging Zach back. Zach winked at his dad, Beth and Dave.

Aaron held out his hand. "Good luck son on your season. Keep in touch."

"You got it dad," Zac smiled, hugging him again. "Love you dad."

"Love you too son."

Caleigh hugged her mom once more and got in the truck. Zach shut the back door where Lex was and did the same as Caleigh. "We love you all," he said, getting in.

Everyone waved as Zach backed his truck out of the driveway. Jack buried his head into Beth, wiping tears.

When they got to the stop light, waiting for it to turn green, Zach looked at Caleigh. "Your mom knows." Caleigh looked at him. "She does babe."

Caleigh smiled. "And that surprises you?"

"Not really," Zach smiled. "But will she keep our secret?"

Caleigh smiled. "Yeah; she's mom. And she knows us."

###

 **A/N: The Greystone male pee spot is from my story** _ **It's a Guy Thing**_ **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews and alerts!**

Chapter 3

Zach pulled the truck onto the DC freeway to start the journey to their southern home. Lexie was already snoring. Caleigh looked at Zach. "Do you mind if I join her?"

"Go for it babe." Caleigh pulled off her shoes and got them up on middle floor hump. She pushed the button to make the seatback recline. She conked out three minutes later, warmed by the sun coming in the windows. Zach smiled.

 _Please help me along with all this mom so I can be a good husband_ , Zach thought as he drove and listened to the music on his phone, plugged into his truck's sound system. _I know I may sound smug, and I'll get my ass kicked more than once. But I think I've got a grip on the dad thing. I've had some practice. But I'll still need you mom_.

An hour and half later, Zach pulled into the first reststop off the freeway. On the journey south, they normally blew right by it. Caleigh woke feeling the truck slow down, as did Lexie. "Oooo thank you," Caleigh said. "I need to pee."

 _Thanks mom_ Zach thought. He looked at Lexie. "You good?" Lex barked her reply with a tail wag. Zach dropped the windows half way down. "Make some friends girl," he smiled.

Caleigh looked at Zach. "Babe, I had a big brunch. Guess what I need to do?"

Shaking her head at her husband, Caleigh laughed. "I'm glad I don't have to smell it." They both got out with Zach setting the door locks so Lex couldn't accidently unlock them. Zach and Caleigh walked hand in hand towards the building, with Zach opening the door for his wife.

"See ya soon," Caleigh smiled.

"Don't rush me," Zach lovingly growled. They walked out ten minutes later and laughed at three kids petting Lexie.

Caleigh opened her door and then the backdoor on her side to get at the small cooler they had packed. Zach did the same on his side with the doors, pulling a round plastic container out from under the seat. Caleigh pulled out a water bottle and poured part of it in the container Zach held. He sat in on the floor and Lexie happily lapped it up. "Cal, I'll take one of my sodas," he pointed. Caleigh pulled it out and put the cover on the cooler. Shutting the back door she got in her seat. Zach did the same. Caleigh put Zach's soda in the console cup holder between them.

For the next hour and half, Caleigh swung between napping and talking to Zach. He pulled into a rest stop near Kannapolis, North Carolina. Caleigh woke up and looked at him. "I'm fine," she said.

Zach smiled at her. "Someone in the backseat isn't." Zach got Lex into her shoulder harness and leash as Caleigh pulled out her purse and headed towards the reststop building.

She came back five minutes later with a bag of dill pickle potato chips. "Really?" Zach questioned. "You've never eaten them in your life."

"I am now," Caleigh smiled, pulling the bag open.

An hour later they were in Gastonia, checked into their hotel room. Zach and Caleigh headed for the Ground Round restaurant for dinner as Lexie enjoyed her dinner in the hotel room. Waiting on his beer to arrive, they checked in with their families. "Hi mom," Caleigh smiled.

"Hi Rachel," Zach said. "Traveling with two girls with bad kidneys sucks."

"Suck it up and get used to it," Rachel smiled. "You wanted that."

Tom looked at her. "Lex had to whiz again," Rachel smiled at him, putting the phone on speaker. Zach winked at Caleigh with his large smile.

-00CM00-

Zach and Caleigh pulled up to their townhouse rental the next day around one in the afternoon. Andy and Victoria were waiting for them. They smiled at the couple as they got out. "Welcome home," Victoria smiled, hugging Caleigh.

Caleigh looked at her. "How you doing?"

Victoria shook her head. "The final trimester of pregnancy sucks. I'm ready for this baby to come." She was due to deliver in the next three weeks.

Andy rolled his eyes at Zach and shook his head. "It's been a journey," he smiled.

Zach smiled back. "You know Skip is going to support you when it happens," hugging his friend.

"Yeah, I know," Andy smiled. "I just wish it would happen."

The guys got the truck unloaded as Caleigh looked over the townhouse. Lex scouted her fenced-in temporary backyard. Caleigh started directing the guys around to where she wanted the boxes.

An hour later, everything was in the townhome. Andy and Vic looked at them. "Dinner tonight is at Pedro and Alec's. The boys can't wait to see you," Victoria smiled.

"They can't wait to see Lex," Zach snarked.

"That too," Vic smiled, kissing his cheek. "It's good to have you two back here."

"But we know what you really want to do," Andy smiled. "Go over and look at it. We swung in there on the way here. Mike is there." He paused. "Go see that new house of yours," he smiled. "You'll be amazed." He looked at Caleigh. "Grab your car keys," he brightly smiled. "It's been there for a month. Mike has the garage door openers for you."

"They work?" Zach asked.

Andy smiled. "The electrical crews laid the wiring just after the house got framed up. They're doing the other end now that the sheetrock is all done."

Zach looked at Andy. "Thanks for checking in on the progress of the build for us. We appreciate it."

Victoria smiled. "We bought the three lots up the road from you. We're going to do our own build and then sell our current home."

"Most awesome," Caleigh smiled, hugging Vic. "It'll be nice having you closer."

Andy eyed Zach. "What?" Zach looked at him. "I know your head man. Talk to me."

"The three lots on Pleasant Avenue that slope down towards our place?" Zach asked.

Andy nodded. "Mike and we are just having a helluva time trying to figure out where to put in the in-ground pool."

Zach smiled. "Do it at the bottom of the lots. Have Mike find you a design with a walkout half-basement. You can do a bathroom down there for showers after pool sessions, put in a man cave with a wet bar and big screen theater. Hell Minnie, the works," Zach smiled.

Andy shook his head. "I forget you've got an engineering degree."

Zach smiled. "How tripped out do you think I've had Mike do our basement?"

Caleigh shook her head. "I will not see my husband or brothers when they get together down here together."

Zach smiled. "Don't forget Jack. And Uncle Dave."

Caleigh looked at Vic, shaking her head. "When the two of them are down here together, they will battle over that bedroom and space." Victoria yawned. "You need a nap girlfriend."

"Yes I do," Victoria admitted.

"What do Zach and I need to bring to dinner tonight?"

"A cooler load of beer," Andy smiled, slapping his teammate on the back. "It's our second to the last day of freedom from being a professional. I'm doing some professional drinking tonight."

Zach smiled. "I'll join you." Caleigh and Victoria shared looks.

Caleigh hugged Victoria. "We knew them going into the vows."

"Yes we did," Vic smiled. She pulled out of the hug and rubbed her expanding abdomen. "Nap time."

"Go girl," Caleigh smiled, rubbing her shoulder.

"Thanks you two," Zach smiled at them. "We appreciate all the support."

As the Minton's pulled away from the curb, Zach looked at Caleigh. She brightly smiled. "I want to see it as bad as you," Zach smiled.

"You get Lex chased inside from smelling every nook and cranny of the backyard while I make a beginner's grocery list. That's next," Caleigh said.

"You're good Mrs. Hotchner," Zach said, kissing her.

Driving down Pleasant Avenue with the sold sign on the lots Andy and Victoria had bought, Zach and Caleigh got their first look at their new house with their own eyes. Caleigh shook her head, her eyes welling with tears. Zach looked at her as he pulled up to the curb. "Hormones," Caleigh said, shaking her head at Zach, wiping tears. "It looks wonderful."

Zach rubbed her shoulder. "Yeah; it does babe," he smiled. They both got out and Zach pulled Caleigh to him. One of the garage doors went up, revealing Caleigh's car.

Mike, their general contractor, walked out and looked at them. "What do you think?" he asked with a smile.

Zach and Caleigh shook their heads. The exterior of the home was basically done, save for some minor electrical work. The brick facade of the front of the home looked wonderful. Zach and Caleigh shook their heads. Zach pulled out this phone, taking video.

"You've got the security lights into the louvers," Zach noticed. "But what's up with the open electrical wiring above the front door and garage?"

Mike smiled. "Josh's guys are going to install them today. That Skype session we had six weeks ago to pick out all the light and plumbing fixtures was huge." He and Zach shared a large handshake.

"Thanks man," Zach smiled.

Mike nodded towards the house. "Come on in you two. Right now, it's mainly the electrical and plumbing crews finishing up."

Mike introduced them to Josh, the electrical sub-contractor and Julia, the plumbing sub-contractor. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person," Caleigh smiled.

"We can't wait to show you the house," Mike smiled.

"That's why we're here early before I report to spring training," Zach said. "Let's rock this out."

Julia looked at Caleigh that had tears in her eyes as they walked into the house. Caleigh smiled at her. "Hormones from first trimester."

Mike rubbed Zach's shoulder. "Congratulations you two," he beamed. Zach smiled at him with a nod.

Julia smiled. "Been there; done that. Twice," she smiled.

By the time the kids finished their tour, shaking their head at their new spacious home taking shape, the lantern lamp and security light were installed.

An hour later, the sub-contractors, Mike and the couple were standing the driveway. "We should be done by tomorrow or Wednesday morning at the latest," Josh said.

Julia smiled. "My gang will be done by the end of next week."

Zach and Caleigh looked at all of them. "Thank you so much," Zach said, putting his arm around Caleigh.

Julia looked at Caleigh, pointing a finger. "Put down those first trimester hormones. This is what my crew does. And Josh's crew does as well. Because we're working with the best damn general contractor around," Julia smiled, pointing at Mike. "He makes jobs easy."

Caleigh shook her head. "No promises on the first trimester tears." Julia rubbed her shoulder with a smile.

"Welcome home you two," she smiled.

"OK, now I'm losing it," Caleigh said. Zach pulled her to his shoulder.

Josh looked at them as Caleigh welled up with tears. "Caleigh, my wife and I have number four on the way. I sooo get it you ladies," he smiled.

Zach hugged Caleigh. "Babe; we're getting our home back."

"I know," Caleigh sniffled. They shared hugs with the contractors and waved at them leaving.

Zach pulled out his cell again and punched one number. "Hey Princess P; I know the team is on the way to a huge case. Beth and I talk. If I send you some vid, can you get it to them on the jet?"

"You hurt me my golden Hotchner boy. You know better."

Zach smiled. "And now the curve ball," he winked at Caleigh. "Can you hook up Cal and me before they see it?"

"Zach," Garcia said. "I gotta ask. What is it?"

Zach smiled. "Our new Georgia home taking shape."

"In mere seconds my mortal," Garcia smiled. "Send the vid to my email. And let me make the phone connections."

"Vid sent; you go girl," Zach smiled, holding Caleigh close.

Less than two minutes later, the screens on the jet came alive with Garcia. "Hey all. I know you're super busy with briefing the case." She smiled. "But I got some peeps that want to share a special video. Especially with you my liege."

"Garcia?" Hotch said.

"Aaron," Dave smiled. "The kids are in Georgia."

"Bring it Mama," Morgan smiled. "We need this."

"Yes we do," Rossi said. "Especially dad."

"Hi dad," Zach said.

"Hi dad," Caleigh echoed with a smile. Everyone was already gathered around the four top of seats.

"And you too Uncle Dave," Caleigh smiled.

"Gotta stroke that ego," Zach smiled.

"I love you too Zach," Dave snarked back.

"I know Uncle Dave," Zach smiled. "Check this out. Hit it Garcia."

"Oh my god!" Tara commented. "That's just gotta be huge for you two. The outside looks amazing!"

"Tara," Zach said, with Garcia just starting the video, "wait."

The team watched Zach's mini tour of part of the home. "Hey Cob," Derek said. "It looks like the major work is done."

"And it looks amazing Zach," JJ smiled.

"Yes it does," Emily chimed in.

"Sorry gang, I may have added a Euro into this," Garcia smiled. Everyone shared a hello with Emily.

"And Derek, you're right the big stuff is done. But….."

"I get it man," Morgan smiled. "Now you start with the nit-picking things." Reid looked at him. "Kid," Morgan said, looking at Reid, "flooring as in wood or tile or carpeting. Tile in the bathrooms. Back splash tile in the kitchen. What color do you paint all the rooms?"

"Why I'm already down here Derek," Caleigh smiled. "While my husband starts his job for another season, I make those decisions."

"Good for you Cal," Derek smiled. "You two gotta still be looking at six weeks out to move in."

"Try seven D," Zach said. "But we'll take it. We're getting our house back. And Caleigh is excited to make it into a home."

"Derek, I'm looking forward to spending some money," Caleigh said.

"You go girl!" Emily, JJ and Tara said together.

Dave looked at Hotch. "Aaron, say something to them," he whispered.

"Say something Dave? I'm overwhelmed," Aaron confessed. "I'm in the same boat with big brother Mike. You two spent some of that new contract money." He paused. "And I'm so happy for the both of you. You two deserve this after the hell you went through with the fire. Both of you got dealt a horrible blow. And you two along with this house have risen up from that. I can't be more proud of you both."

"You do have your moments Aaron," Dave proudly smiled.

"Yeah he does Uncle Dave. Thanks dad," Zach said. "You know how much that means to both of us," he said as he pulled Caleigh to him with her wiping tears again.

"I just wanna know when the house warming party is," Emily snarked.

"And let all of you spill beer and booze on our new carpets?" Caleigh smiled. "Not happening."

Zach shook his head with a smile. "Think August: date to be determined. It depends on a certain Cajun getting his AL that matches our schedule so his oldest son and Jack can be batboys together," Zach beamed.

"That's gonna be one helluva party," Dave snarked.

"No way!" Garcia shouted.

"Yes way Princess," Zach smiled. "But hey gang. We gotta run. We need groceries for our rental digs. And beer for all our friends that are cooking dinner for us tonight."

Aaron smiled. "Pedro and Alec or Josh and Moesha?"

"All of the above along with Andy and soon to pop Victoria dad. But Pedro and Alec are hosting. And guess who'll be the guest of honor?"

"Lex with the boys," Dave laughed.

"Nailed it Uncle Dave," Zach smiled.

"She's that close?" Aaron asked.

Caleigh laughed. "Aaron, she's begging for a baby to come. But she's got three weeks left."

"I remember it," Aaron smiled.

JJ shook her head. "So do I. Twice."

Everyone in the convo smiled as Zach and Caleigh said their good-byes.

###

 **A/N: Louvers is the area at the bottom of the roof that extends away from the sides of the house. AL is annual leave.**

 **I told you all. I need visuals. If you want to see a picture of the home and the floor plan for the house, go to homeplans dot com. Type in HOMEPW12855 in the search engine in the upper right corner on the home page.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zach smiled at Caleigh as he pulled up to the curb at Gutierrez home. Lex happily barked in the backseat wagging her tail. Rashad and Miguel dashed out the front door. Caleigh got out and opened the back door to let Lexie out. Lex raced at the boys and then sat down. Rashad looked at Miguel with his large smile as they got to her. "That's for you my friend."

"Hi," Miguel smiled, rubbing Lexie down. Pedro, Alec, Josh and Moesha came out the front door as well. After Miguel finished, Lex looked at Rashad and loudly barked. Rashad gently rough housed with her while giving her loves. Lexie happily ran around and then back to Rashad.

Caleigh got to Miguel. "Hi you," she smiled rubbing his shoulder.

"Hi," Miguel said, patting her back.

"Your hugs are the best my young friend," Caleigh smiled.

Zach crouched down. "You got some of that for me my friend?" They shared a fist bump. "Good to see you again pal," Zach smiled, rubbing his shoulder as Caleigh hugged Rashad.

"Cob!" Rashad shouted, running towards him. Zach grabbed him and lifted him into the air like he did with Jack and then put him down and hugged him.

"Missed you too kiddo," Zach smiled. "Jack said to tell the both of you hello."

"Miss Jack," Miguel said as the two sets of parents joined them.

Miguel looked at Zach. "Do that too."

Zach smiled. "What I did with Rashad?" Miguel nodded. Zach smiled more. "Take five steps backwards and then run at me." Miguel hesitated. "Trust me pal," Zach smiled. Miguel took the steps back and then ran at Zach. Zach pulled him off the ground with his muscular arms as Lexie loudly barked wagging her tail. Zach then gently set him back down. "We good?" Zach asked looking at Miguel.

Miguel nodded. "Fun."

"I'm glad pal," Zach said, rubbing his shoulder.

The two couples got to Zach and Caleigh and the hugs were heartfelt. "The house looks amazing," Alec said to Caleigh.

Caleigh shook her head. "Mike and his crew have done an amazing job. It's beyond our dreams," she smiled.

"When do you move back in?" Moesha asked.

"Not for another six to seven weeks," Zach said, hugging her. "They've got to do the little stuff now. And it's time consuming from the building perspective."

"Little stuff?" Josh asked.

"What we want for flooring, tiling, carpet and painting," Caleigh said, while Zach hugged Pedro. "That's why I'm down here now. I make those decisions and start ordering some furniture."

Zach smiled at the two couples. "She gets to spend some money." Caleigh smiled.

"Gee, you can't afford it with that new contract," Josh kidded.

Zach smiled. "You sound like my brother-in-law." Josh laughed. "But hey man, help me with the cooler so I don't blow out a muscle just before spring training."

"You got it Zach," Josh smiled.

Zach, Andy, Josh and Pedro were gathered around the two Weber grills cooking chicken. The two boys were playing fetch in the backyard with two tennis balls for Lexie and Dani, the Minton's female black lab. The ladies were in the kitchen.

"Caleigh," Alec asked, "you sure you don't want a glass of wine?"

"I'm sure," Caleigh smiled.

Moesha looked at her. "Are you pregnant?"

Caleigh smiled. "You mean having a huge throw up session every morning between five and seven, sleeping in until ten like my husband, eating a huge breakfast and taking a nap in the afternoon?"

Victoria smiled at the two mothers. "She is soooo pregnant," rubbing her belly.

Caleigh smiled. "We find out tomorrow afternoon for sure." Vic looked at her. "I've got a Doc Laura appointment tomorrow afternoon." Victoria smiled. Caleigh looked at her friends. "You southern neighbors know; our family in DC doesn't. Let's keep it that way. Please."

Moesha looked at her. "There's that much pressure from them?"

"No," Caleigh said, shaking her head. "Just expectations and hopes." She smiled. "They can wait a bit. But my mom has already figured it out," Caleigh smiled. "You can't fool a nurse."

"No you can't," Alec smiled. "But Cal, what's the tipping stone?"

Caleigh shook her head and smiled. "There's really not one. Zach just really wants to make sure before telling his dad. It's the Uncle Dave affect," she smiled. "Dave will be _all_ over Aaron about this," she beamed. "And so will the rest of his team when they find out. We want to hold them off as long as we can. For Aaron's sake. In case you haven't noticed, the straight laced FBI Unit Chief will be _quietly_ thrilled and proud. But he will take a large ration of crap from his team about becoming a grandfather. We want to give him that space."

"That's Aaron," Victoria smiled. "With Beth backing him." Caleigh smiled.

Alec shook her head. "But there's Uncle Dave," she smiled. "He won't be quiet about this." Caleigh pointed at her with a smile and a sad shake of her head.

"And Morgan," Caleigh smiled.

"I need to have a stern talking to," Moesha growled, "with that home boy."

"You rock Moesha," Caleigh smiled as the ladies laughed together. "Take on Dave please."

Moesha smiled. "That's all you girl. Good luck with that." The ladies all laughed.

"Ooo don't make me do that," Victoria moaned, rubbing her abdomen, getting out of her chair. "It makes me need to pee again." The remaining three laughed as Victoria headed towards the bathroom.

Alec looked at Caleigh. "What's it like with her and spring training?"

Caleigh smiled. "Lex and I move in with her and Dani when the guys leave. She's not going through the final weeks alone."

"You've got friends," Alec said.

Caleigh smiled. "Zach and I talked them into a sleep number bed when we bunked with them after the fire. I'll be fine. But thanks for the back-up," she beamed. Caleigh thought for second. "When she does go into labor, we may need the boys on dog patrol though."

Moesha smiled. "Just get us a key. You know we'll back you."

Caleigh smiled. "This is why Zach and I are re-building here instead of the high dollar neighborhoods around Atlanta where the rest of the players are. We like it here." She looked at the ladies with her bright smile. "And more importantly, our neighbors."

"So do Andy and I," Victoria smiled, re-entering the kitchen.

-00CM00-

The next day, Zach sat in the waiting room of the OB-GYN section of the mega clinic. His knee was bouncing. As usual. Kari, Dr. Laura's nurse walked into the area and smiled at him. "You're allowed back."

"It's about damn time," Zach growled.

Kari got Zach into the room as Dr. Navarro wheeled in a machine. "Doc?"

Navarro smiled at him. "I heard a heartbeat. This is an ultrasound machine. I'm gonna see if I can chase down that little peanut so you two can have a look."

Zach kissed Caleigh. "It's a new year babe," he smiled.

It took some seconds before Dr. Navarro could find the fetus on the ultrasound. She smiled. "There's your peanut. We just get to watch it grow," she smiled.

"It's official?" Caleigh asked.

Navarro smiled. "I told you two this would happen. You've got a happy and healthy baby growing." Zach kissed Caleigh.

She prescribed an OTC vitamin supplement for Caleigh and looked at the couple. "Caleigh, that two hour regime of puking is probably going to last through your first trimester. It should ease as you get further along. In the meantime, try to get as much sleep as possible with the baby growing and please eat. Once the morning sickness stops, I need you in here again. We'll talk more about the second trimester. Which you'll love," Navarro smiled.

Caleigh smiled back. "I so get the third. With Zach and Andy heading to spring training, I'm bunking in with one of your other patients." Navarro looked at her. "Victoria Minton."

Navarro smiled. "Caleigh, just a heads up on Victoria."

"Doc?" Zach asked.

"She is not going to make it two weeks," Navarro smiled.

"Good to know," Caleigh smiled.

Zach smiled. "I'll give the Braves' brass a heads up to have the corporate jet ready." Navarro pointed at him.

-00CM00-

Ten days later, Andy and Victoria Minton welcomed into the world a blonde headed, blue eyed daughter that they named Alexandra Jenna. The Jenna was in honor of one of Victoria's close cousins that passed away after battling a form of childhood cancer.

Caleigh smiled at the bundle of joy in her arms as Victoria and Andy slept. "Hi AJ. I'm your Aunt Caleigh." She pulled out her phone and called Zach. "Hey you."

"Hi babe," Zach smiled back walking through the stadium tunnel to batting practice. "How's our girl?"

Caleigh smiled, talking quietly. "Look." She held up her phone, sending him video.

Zach smiled at the video with Swannie and Freddie looking over his shoulder. "That's amazing babe."

"That's a keeper," Dansby smiled.

"Ya think," Freddie added, with his large smile, slapping Dansby on the shoulder. "You need one of them."

"Sharon and I aren't ready," Dansby smile. "At least not yet."

"Please send that to my wife," Freddie smiled.

"Chelsey is in this room dude," Caleigh whispered.

"Hi Fred," Chelsey Freeman smiled over Caleigh's shoulder. "Charlie is with grandpa and grandma. I'm backing my ladies," she smiled.

"You two rock," Zach smiled.

###

 **A/N: Dani is Andy and Victoria's lab that Andy gave to Victoria for Christmas that I mentioned in one of my stories after Zach got Lexie for Caleigh.**

 **OTC is over the counter medication. You don't need a prescription for it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Tissue box is in its usual spot. Don't worry: it's good tears.**

Chapter 5

Caleigh and Lex returned to their temporary home. Andy was with Victoria. His parents and Victoria's mother had arrived from Texas to take over helping Victoria when Andy headed back to spring training. Caleigh smiled at Lex. "I need nap time." Lex barked her response and followed Caleigh to the bedroom.

She woke two hours later with her cellphone ringing. Looking at the caller ID, she smiled. "Hi you."

"Hey you," Zach said. "How you feeling?"

"Honestly Zach," Caleigh yawned, "you woke me up from my nap."

"Sorry babe," Zach said. "We had an early morning workout and we're on down time. How're the Mintons?"

Caleigh smiled. "AJ is getting properly spoiled by her grandparents."

"So you're back at the townhouse?"

Caleigh smiled. "Why the nap."

"Babe, how are you really feeling?"

Caleigh smiled. "I love you too. But I'm feeling fine. I did need the nap but I feel good. And the early morning puke sessions, while they still keep happening, aren't so bad any more. They are more a pain in the butt than being totally brutal like a couple weeks ago."

Zach smiled. "I like that report. What's up the rest of the day?"

"I'm working with Kelly to get our foundations going. She's already filed the legal paperwork. Now it's taking the next step."

"Which is?" Zach asked.

"Finding a master's degree student that wants to develop two web sites for the experience that they see as padding their resume when they graduate but don't get any money for their time. Zach, we need the web to get our message out."

"I get that babe. And Cal, we can toss some under the table dollars to that student."

"I know Zach. After I get him or her in the door."

"And maybe keep them on board?"

Caleigh shook her head. "Way ahead of you. I find a passionate one that loves good causes."

"Rock it babe," Zach smiled.

"I miss you," Caleigh smiled. "And that's not my hormones talking."

"I miss you too babe. Speaker my loves." Caleigh smiled, hitting the button. "Miss you too Lex!"

Lexie barked her happy response.

-00CM00-

By mid-March, the build on the new home was wrapping up. It was just the painters. Caleigh had selected all the colors. Zach checked in following an afternoon spring training game with the Boston Red Sox in Sarasota, Florida. "Babe, you stay away from that house with them painting."

"Zach, Dr. Navarro has already kicked my butt about that. I get it."

"Thank you my love," Zach smiled. "How does the flooring look in the upstairs bathroom and kitchen?"

"Simply amazing," Caleigh smiled. "And our guy Joe, the furniture store guy, is still there. We're already working together. He's going to get one helluva commission check. What I can't find that I like, he's finding on the store's company website at other stores in the area."

"You go girl," Zach smiled. "Babe, I'm sorry it's you doing all of this."

Caleigh shook her head. "I signed up for this when I married you. You are the not around but very supportive husband. I get that. How's Andy being back?"

Zach laughed. "I had to kick his ass into reality his first game back. Since then, he's been Andy. I like our rotation Cal. And our team. I think we're ready to make a challenge."

"I'm happy Zach," Caleigh said. "For you, us and the team."

"Thanks babe; I love and appreciate your support."

"Zach, I support you always."

"I know Caleigh. Why I love you."

-00CM00-

The Braves left spring training and with a day off before the season home opener, the two couples were in Pedro and Alec's home. Lexie and Dani were welcomed as well. Miguel eyed AJ as Andy gently got her out of her car seat. Andy smiled at him. "Do you want to hold her Miguel?"

He nodded his head. Caleigh rubbed his shoulder. "You can do it Miguel." He looked at her.

"Sit down in your dad's chair and put your back against the chair," Caleigh smiled.

Miguel did as Caleigh said. "Now hold out your arms and Andy will help you tuck in AJ close. She likes to be warm," Caleigh smiled. "She's still an infant." Miguel looked at her.

"You can do it Miguel," Andy smiled, handing AJ to Miguel, helping Miguel get her settled in his arms.

Miguel looked at AJ and then Caleigh. Caleigh smiled at him. Just then AJ, started to fuss a bit. "It's OK Miguel," Caleigh said. "Just lightly rub her tummy with your right hand." Caleigh helped him. AJ fell into blissful sleep. Miguel looked at Caleigh with his small, quiet smile.

"Most awesome," Rashad smiled at Zach.

Zach rubbed his back. "Your turn is coming pal," he smiled.

While the boys and ladies fawned over AJ, the guys went to the backyard with Zach helping Pedro cook chicken on Pedro's Weber and Zach's that he brought up from the house. "How's it looking Zach?" Pedro asked.

"They are so close to being done," Zach smiled. "And it all looks amazing."

"What's left?"

Zach shook his head. "The curtains and blinds go in next Tuesday and Wednesday. Then it's just tinkering around with little stuff like making sure all the plumbing, heating and AC is working. Getting the satellite TV and Wi-Fi hooked up. They put the alarm system in as they were building. And Mike has the concrete guys coming into make the back patio seamless to the pool. After that, it's just passing a final inspection from the city."

"But you're not moving in until May?" Josh asked.

"Our game schedule in April really doesn't allow it," Zach said. "Skip and the brass have approved me being off the first weekend in May. Andy pitches that Friday night with me catching and then we both have Saturday and Sunday off to move in along with part of Monday. The storage containers will arrive Friday. Cal's brother Mike and his girlfriend are flying down to help us along with Jose and Kelly. And Calvin, our insurance agent, will basically be there the whole weekend in case something got damaged while it was in storage. The new furniture that Caleigh has bought will be delivered then as well."

"You know we'll all help," Pedro said.

Zach smiled. "We're sorta counting on that." Josh rubbed Zach's shoulder with a wide smile.

Andy smiled. "Damn that chicken is starting to smell good," he said taking a drink of his beer. He looked at Zach. "It's home cooked food after six weeks."

Zach smiled, taking a sip of his own. "Tell me about it. I'm sick of restaurant food."

Dinner was a huge success with Zach and Andy getting home cooking. The grilled chicken, along with their favorites; cheesy potato casserole, Asian cole slaw and garlic bread. The couples all smiled as Rashad and Miguel got up twice to check on AJ. She was soundly sleeping on a quilt Alec put down on the living room floor. Lexie and Dani were sleeping close by to keep her warm.

The second time back to the table, Rashad sat down with a huge smile on his face. "Dude?" Andy asked.

"It's world peace Minnie," Rashad smiled. Everyone looked at him. "Pablo is keeping AJ's feet warm," he beamed.

"Pablo?" Victoria asked.

Alec smiled. "Our cat. Who doesn't get along with dogs."

"There's some karma for that daughter of yours bro," Zach smiled at Minnie.

-00CM00-

A week out from move in weekend, Zach got a phone call from Jose. "Now what's wrong?"

"Why do you think something is wrong Zach?"

"Because every time you call me, it's usually to chew me out about something Jose," Zach fired back.

"I don't do that," Jose defended.

"Yeah right," Zach smiled. "What's up?"

"Call your brother-in-law. He and his girlfriend are on the same flight to Atlanta as Kelly and me. Actually, they are sitting across the aisle from us in first class, thanks to your discount. All they have to do is get to the airport. I've got the rental car in Atlanta and we're staying in the same hotel for the weekend."

"Jose, you and Kelly don't have to come down."

"Zach, we're coming to help. It's me making up for all the phone calls questioning you when I shouldn't."

Zach shook his head at Minnie in their hotel room. "He finally gets it now." Andy laughed. "Thanks man."

-00CM0-

Aaron, Beth and Jack were watching the Friday night game before the big move on DirecTV's MLB package. The Braves were playing the Giants in Atlanta.

"And there's strike three," Chip Carey, the voice of the Braves on Fox Sports Southeast excitedly said. "Andy Minton has his first career complete game pitching a two hit shutout as the Braves beat the Giants five to nothing." The video showed Zach and Andy sharing a handshake with Zach softly slapping Andy's chest.

"But folks," Joe Simpson, Chip's partner and broadcast analyst said, "you're not going to see these two around the rest of the weekend."

Chip took over as the production truck put up a picture. "This is Zach and Caleigh Hotchner's home the Monday morning after Thanksgiving. Everyone remembers the mega storm that went through. Their home took a direct lightning hit." The picture was of the burnt out home.

"And this is their home today," Joe said. Another picture came up showing their re-built home. "With the Braves' blessings the guys will be working another job."

"On behalf of all of us at Fox Sports Southeast, we wish Zach, Caleigh, Andy and the moving in crew a wonderful weekend," Chip said.

"The guys deserve it after their performance tonight," Joe said. "Andy pitched beautifully, completely in synch with Zach, who drove in three of the five runs."

Chip smiled into the camera. "From all us at Fox Sports Southeast, welcome home Hotchners. The postgame with Jerome Jurenovich and Brian Jordan is up next. For Joe Simpson, I'm Chip Carey. Good night from SunTrust Park."

Jack smiled at Aaron and Beth. "That was nice of them."

"Yes it was," Aaron said, rubbing his head. "But it's bedtime for you."

Jack yawned. "I'm ready."

"Then get moving buddy," Beth said, pushing him off the couch.

-00CM00—

Monday morning after getting off the elevator arriving at the BAU, Penelope Garcia rushed into her lair with her office phone ringing. "What?" she answered.

"Whoa Princess P, let's try this again. Ring, ring."

Garcia smiled. "The office of greatness is now open. How may I help you my golden Hotchner boy?"

Zach smiled. "I need a co-conspirator."

Garcia smiled. "You know I'm your girl. Whatca need Zach?"

An hour later, Aaron Hotchner walked into the Round Table Room precisely at ten in the morning. "Let's get started," he said, sitting down.

"Right sir," Garcia said, getting up from her chair. "First things first." She pushed a button to get the video screen going.

Cruz blew into the room. "Am I too late?"

"Right on time sir," Garcia smiled. She pushed another button.

"Good morning dad and team," Zach smiled across the screen. "Welcome to breakfast in our re-built and moved in home. It felt good to sleep here last night."

Zach swung his cellphone around to show the entire move in crew eating brunch in the kitchen either at the table or standing around the island. He moved the camera to Caleigh holding AJ.

AJ was happily blowing bubbles and kicking her feet. Caleigh smiled. "Aaron, with Mike and Sarah here, Zach and I can't keep our secret anymore." She beamed. Mike broadly smiled taking the cell from Zach as Zach moved towards Caleigh.

"Dad," Zach said, "we didn't want to say anything until we were sure. Come October, gender not determined and won't be you'll be getting one of these." They both smiled. "Grandpa."

The Round Table Room went silent.

JJ recognized the words first sitting next to Hotch. "Congratulations," she smiled rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh my God!" Garcia said.

Cruz smiled at Hotch. "Congratulations Aaron." He looked at the screen. "And the both of you. What a great way to celebrate getting back in your home."

"Thanks Mat," Caleigh smiled.

"Dad, we know you're going to take a ration of shit from the team. But we just had to share this with all of them. They're our family that have supported us," Zach smiled. "When we really needed them." Derek, Reid, Garcia and JJ looked at each other knowing what time Zach was talking about.

"Congratulations son," Aaron smiled. "You're going to be a wonderful father."

"Thanks dad. I've got the best example in the world." JJ and Tara rubbed Hotch's back as his eyes welled up a bit. He wasn't the only one.

Emily appeared in a corner of the screen. "Oh my gawd you two! I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Em," Zach smiled. "And thank you Garcia. How's dad?"

"Still digesting the news my golden Hotchner new dad to be." The group in the kitchen and at the BAU laughed.

"Caleigh, how are you?" Aaron asked.

"I'm fine dad. The first trimester has been rough. But that's settling down. And so, so glad to be home."

Hotch shook his head and thought for a second. "You had the final on the build and all that going on with you in your first trimester and Zach in spring training?"

Caleigh smiled. "I had an angel on my shoulder taking care of me. I think you know her."

"Thanks Haley," Dave quietly said. Reid rubbed his shoulder with a smile.

Zach smiled. "Cal, with mom backing her rocked it out dad."

Aaron shook his head. "To say right now I'm a bit taken back is an understatement. Especially with what you two had on your plate these past few months." He paused. "And I love you both. I'm extremely happy for you both. I'm proud to be a grandpa to be," he smiled. "And I'm really proud of how you two came through all of this. And have moved on." He shook his head. "Wow. I'm gonna be a grandfather. Thank you both," he broadly smiled. "I love you two."

"We love you too dad," Zach and Caleigh said.

"And for the record you two," Aaron said. "I know how to handle my team. And their garbage."

"The Hotchner glare for the win," Zach smiled. The team all roared with laughter.

Everyone in the Round Table Room looked at Rossi. "What? I wanted the kids to have the time with Aaron." He looked into the camera in the room.

"Say it all together with Uncle Dave gang," Zach smiled.

"It's about goddamn time," they all said.

"You are good," Zach smiled. "We love you family."

Epilogue

Beth blew into the house as Aaron dumped his briefcase in a nook counter chair. "Aaron, the bus is coming down the street."

Aaron smiled at her. "Hi grandma," he said, pulling into a hug. "You ready for that?"

"No, Beth said. She pulled away, looking at Aaron and smiled, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt collar. "And yes, I am." They shared a kiss as Jack unlocked the front door. They listened to Jack doing his normal routine and proudly smiled.

Jack walked into the kitchen. "What are you two doing home this early?"

Aaron and Beth shared a smile and then looked at him, saying together, "Hi Uncle Jack."

 **#####**

 **A/N: And that's how you do that. We get this Hotchner baby on the way.**

 **Thank you everyone once again for all the favorite and following alerts. And the reviews. To all the rest that just read, thank you for that. I say it always but it comes from the heart. I know reading takes time out of your busy day. It's deeply appreciated.**

 **I think you can guess what the next story might be. But hey! You never know. I might surprise you with a quick one before June and that big family help move in story. You know my mind. Or maybe, it's better that you don't.**

 **Thank you again to my OK Teacher for the proofreading. She still did it while counting down days to seeing the little rascals out the door for the last time. Her patience dealing with them is not a virtue I share.**

 ***Knightly bow* Luvs ya Tigger. And miss you much.**


End file.
